Sweet Savage Congo
by Huntress01
Summary: Mission:  Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters do not belong to me. This is a non-profit work of fiction.**

**Sweet Savage Congo**

**Mission: Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…**

**Introduction: A little Background Information before the Story**

**The Garuda inside Nadia has asexually repopulated its ranks. Now Garudas have infected Dyson, Hale, Ryan, and countless others. Nadia (still possessed) has Lauren and Kenzi imprisoned and a full on Fae war between the Light and Dark is on.**

**The Garudas are becoming more powerful as they feed on the aggression and anger between the light and dark. Vex has taken control of the Dark Fae and Trick is hiding the Morrigan. Vex was able to wrestle power away from the Morrigan after he reveals to all the Dark Fae that she has a human daughter (which as we all know is taboo to the Fae).**

**Vex has also killed Lachlan, so there is no Naga venom left to destroy the Garudas. Leaderless, the Light Fae are on the run.**

**Trick, Bo and the Morrigan have discovered a hidden journal from the original Ash that indicates Nadia was infected by the Garuda in the Congo. The Ash had Nadia cursed to contain the creature.**

**The Morrigan reveals to Trick and Bo that Nadia is her half human daughter. She also admits she sent Nadia to develop a relationship with Lauren so she could recruit the doctor for the Dark Fae. Lauren is unaware of Nadia's treachery.**

**Trick and Bo devise a scheme where Bo must travel back in time to the Congo with the assistance of a powerful spell from Trick's clan. He also gives Bo a small crystal orb which glows when in the vicinity of a Garuda and a magic box to trap it.**

**Bo's mission is to find and trap the Garuda before it infects Nadia thus saving the Morrigan's daughter and preventing the present chaos. Trick and Bo know the risks of such a plan. If she manages to accomplish her mission…by changing the past, she will also change the future. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Bo followed her guide through the thick underbrush of the rainforest checking her phone for the umpteenth time. No signal… I guess phone reception is as crummy in 2007 as it is in 2012.

"Wait," she called out to the guide… "What is it with these crazy hummingbirds," she grumbled miserably as she swatted one away from her face.

The guide smiled broadly…his teeth bright white against his darkly tanned face. "No birds…mosquitoes!" He spoke with a thick accent, but Bo managed to understand…her expression horrified, "mosquitoes!"

"WTF" …she swatted again as the large insect dive bombed her again and again. "Sorry guy, I've already donated a pint!" The persistent insect continued the assault as Bo motioned the guide to speed it up. They raced through the thick underbrush to escape the enamored mosquito finally bringing the buzzing monster down with a well aimed back swipe of a sapling.

The guide turned back to watch the insect still struggling to fly… fascinated until Bo sheepishly explained how her blood might have caused the problem for the critter. She slowly explained the power of her blood to enchant others…including creating insect thralls she noted as they made their way back to the trailhead.

Even though his English was terrible and her Swahili nonexistent, she supposed he understood because he now looked at her with a new found respect and cautiously kept his distance the remainder of the distance to the camp.

Bo couldn't wait to see Lauren. Lauren from the past would not know her of course, but Bo could not contain her excitement at the prospect of seeing Lauren before all the years of her miserable slavery.

As they arrived…Bo was surprised to find such a modest encampment with about five small tents surrounding a larger one in a three acre clearing. A supply helicopter was lifting off as Bo and her guide entered the camp and Bo decided quickly that she would definitely choose that mode of transportation leaving.

She still didn't quite understand why Trick couldn't have beamed her directly into the camp, but unfortunately that is not how the time spell worked. She had appeared exactly where she stood in the Dal five years earlier.

That was rather inconvenient as she had had to travel all the way to the Congo…bushwhacking her way to Lauren. Luckily it was the dry season or she would have had to "swim her way" to Lauren. She would be forced to leave back through a wormhole at exactly the same spot in the Dal as she arrived 5 days from now.

Trick warned her not to miss that appointment as it would trap her within this time…not good…she'd be a doppelganger and she felt fairly certain this world wasn't ready for two of her.

She immediately noticed the sound of generators and realized they were the camp's only power source. She checked her phone once again and sighed…no signal.

Lauren probably had satellite connection in one of these tents. She would need to find it…call the Ash…relay Trick's message to him as soon as possible.

She certainly didn't need Lauren checking in with the Ash and blowing her cover thus sabotaging the mission after enduring the miserable humidity, monster mosquitoes, snakes, and freakin' spiders!

The guide led Bo to the rudimentary makeshift lab and bowed his head slightly as Bo paid him for his service. "Goodbye and good luck Suc-cu-bus," he said in broken English as he left Bo standing nervously outside the lab tent door.

Bo turned to the tent and though of Lauren's super nice lab of the future and sighing she carefully opened the flap of the tent door and perused the room until her eyes found Lauren.

Bo's lips curved upward pleased to see the doctor hunched over her microscope muttering to herself softly about erratic cell growth or something "sciencey" like that.

Bo felt her heart race as she noticed long legs (tanned in the Congo sun)… displayed under cute little khaki safari shorts, a white form fitting T-shirt and mid- calf leather boots.

No lab coat in this heat! Lauren's hair hung loose as she tucked a stray blond curl behind an ear studying the slide beneath the microscope oblivious to the other woman in the room.

Bo cleared her throat alerting the doctor to her presence and was rewarded to see Lauren quickly turn to face her.

Bo sucked in a sharp breath noticing immediately how the heat had caused Lauren's thin V-necked T to cling provocatively to her breasts… outlining their perfection. Better than a wet T-shirt contest…Bo thought as her mouth watered.

Lauren was slightly horrified as her body involuntarily responded to Bo's scrutiny…her nipples hardening. Lauren quickly crossed her arms attempting to hide her body's reaction…her face hot with embarrassment.

Moving closer, Bo was enchanted by the cute spatter of freckles across Lauren's sun kissed face. She decided instantly that she liked "Outdoors Lauren."

Lauren stared at Bo as if she was an exotic animal in a zoo…her eyes taking Bo in from her teasing smile to her long silky hair, her chocolate eyes…short- _short_ black shorts…tight T-Shirt and boobs…aahhh boots. Her mouth slightly open in surprise…Lauren couldn't seem to find her voice.

This was by far the most gorgeous creature Lauren had ever set eyes upon standing before her and her mind suddenly refused to function.

Bo spoke first… joking…"Lady Croft at your service!" Bo hid a smile as the dumbfounded Doc struggled to reclaim her speech. Bo then burst into light laughter. "Just kidding…Bo Dennis. That's my name," she continued as Lauren struggled to recover her intelligence and communication abilities.

Finally Lauren shot forward while attempting to recover her wits… stuttering slightly "I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me…you must think I am an idiot." "I'm Dr. Lewis." Lauren extended a hand and Bo felt thrilled by Lauren's quick intake of breath as their hands made warm contact.

Lauren became abruptly aware that she hadn't brushed her hair that morning in the rush to make it to the lab. She ran her hands down her wrinkled shorts and felt painfully self-conscious of her appearance. Lauren's heart did a quick tattoo inside her chest as this fascinating woman's eyes traveled down her body…not hiding her obvious admiration.

Bo watched Lauren struggle with embarrassment while an amused little smile played about her lips. "You look great," …she said gently and Lauren blushed again realizing Bo had read her like a book.

"Thanks…I don't get much company out here so I don't fix up much," …she explained awkwardly. Bo wanted to tell her that she was beautiful no matter what, but it really wasn't the time. This Lauren knew nothing about her.

That fact was almost torture to Bo because she remembered every lovely inch of the good doctor. Unfortunately, she couldn't let her feelings for Lauren interfere with her mission. The world in the future depended upon her.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Savage Congo

**Mission: Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…**

**Chapter 2**

Lauren looked concerned as Bo patiently explained her presence in the Congo, "The Ash sent me. He decided you needed additional protection…so I am here to basically shadow you for the next several days," "A bodyguard…but… why?" Lauren couldn't disguise her apprehension… "Are we in danger? Is there something I should know?"

"No, he's just doing this for precautionary reasons…Bo struggled to invent something sensible… "He's a very cautious man," she finished weakly…frustrated by her inability to come up with something believable.

Lauren frowned dubiously, so Bo decided a new tactic was in order and gently released her succubus energy as she touched Lauren's hand. Bo felt slightly guilty as Lauren's eyes became confused…her lovely face taking on a soft helpless look…her inhibitions obviously fading away. Bo hated to use her power on Lauren, but she needed her trust right now…not doubts.

Lauren didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt feverish…her mind sluggish, her skin hot, an ache began to build in private places, making her wet…wanting something…Lauren moaned…her body throbbing. She couldn't take her eyes off Bo's lips…just one kiss…she bent forward…

Lauren's arousal shook Bo to her core. Bo fought the strong temptation to lean forward into the kiss she knew was coming. She managed to stop herself right before their lips met… much to Lauren's dismay and to be honest…hers as well. It just wouldn't be fair to take advantage of the doctor when she was… _under the influence_.

Bo shuddered as desire and hunger fought with logic and reason. As the hungry Succubus regained control she glanced at Lauren and realized the situation could certainly get "out of control" very quickly if she allowed Dr. Hotpants even one kiss.

"Dr. Lewis,"…Bo spoke softly…still struggling with desire as she almost regretfully released her hold upon the enchanted doctor.

"I think I need to rest for a bit if you don't mind. It was a veeery long trip," Bo released an exhausted breath and rubbed her eyes dramatically.

Lauren blinked several times and shook her head as if clearing the fog from her mind…she apologized for her lack of hospitality. "I'm so sorry…of course you are. My tent is next door. You can rest there. I really should study more tissue samples…the contagion I am researching has strange reactions to any stimulus I introduce…it is unlike anything I have ever seen."

Lauren talked quickly as they walked… her brow furrowed deep in thought about stuff Bo considered waaay over her head. Bo smiled. Now, this was the Lauren she knew and loved.

As they reached Lauren's tent…Lauren turned to Bo with a bright smile…her eyes shyly avoiding Bo's. Please take advantage of my bed for as long as you need it. Bo returned the smile as she thanked Lauren… her mind wandering to all the ways she would like to take advantage of that bed…with Lauren in it.

Both women felt the sexual tension in the air as if it were a palpable entity. Lauren's eyes slowly met Bo's and seemed to sense the other woman's erotic thoughts causing the heat to rise in her face once more. Bo grinned and found herself relishing all the eye sex Lauren was throwing her way. Bo shook herself... "Focus, Focus…Garuda…Garuda!" …she whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Lauren looked oddly at Bo. "Barracuda," Bo said quickly…"I have a thing for that old song…Lauren looked puzzled… "Oh…haven't heard that one, but anyway…I'll have dinner brought in for us around 7:00ish. It won't be anything fancy…but it'll be edible" Lauren apologized.

Bo groaned as she watched Lauren turn and walk away in those very short shorts. "How in the world am I going to focus on business with Lauren running around dressed like that?"

Bo entered the doctor's tent and inhaled deeply…she smiled… "Aahhh smells like Lauren…honey and amber. Bo knew she needed to snoop around but she couldn't resist lying on the bed a few moments to surround herself with Lauren's warm intoxicating scent.

"Bo! Focus! Garuda…Garuda!" Bo self chastised as she dragged her body away from Lauren's soft bed reminding herself that she did have a mission after all. That old rule…work before pleasure was pretty hard on a Succubus. She didn't see any immediate signs that Nadia was here. Maybe she hasn't arrived yet? Bo hoped not…it would make things so much easier.

If I can find the Garuda and trap it with the music box Ryan made…then our problems will be solved. Bo glanced at her watch…5:00 pm. I should have time for one camp walk-through with the Garuda locator thingy and see if I can catch the Garuda this afternoon while Lauren is busy in her lab.

Then I'll have two whole days to hang out with Lauren before I have to go back. Aahhh…the possibilities!

Lauren looked at the specimen once again, adjusted her microscope and released a frustrated breath. "What is wrong with me?" she shook her head trying to clear her mind. Thoughts of her new bodyguard would not shake loose as she vainly tried to concentrate on her work. Lauren hadn't been this attracted to anyone her entire life…not even Nadia.

Nadia…she sighed guilt eating at her. She had met Nadia six months back during her residency at the hospital and had been pleasantly surprised by Nadia's amorous pursuit. Being introverted , a workaholic, and somewhat of a nerd she was surprised she hadn't frightened Nadia away after the first date, but Nadia had hung in there.

Lauren couldn't contain her smile as she remembered how Nadia had sent her flowers for a week straight until she agreed to go out with her. The persistent woman had also lectured her about achieving a proper work/life balance… complaining Lauren just worked too much. She had even once called the hospital reporting Lauren as sick…tempting her to spend the day in bed.

Duty had won that day. Lauren frowned sadly at the memory. There was just no possible way she would ever forgive herself if one of her patients died while she was irresponsibly pretending illness while rolling around in the sheets. Nadia had been so disappointed, pretending indifference but Lauren knew better.

Lauren's thoughts then returned to Bo. Would she have gone back to work that day if Bo had made the call? The visuals that went along with that idea suddenly made Lauren a tad hot and bothered. Feeling uncomfortable with this train of thought she checked her watch…5:30 pm.

Lauren's body felt sticky all over with the Congo humidity and… other thoughts…so she decided to shower before dinner.

She was a little nervous at the thought of spending the evening with Bo. But, she'd be damned if she would look like a hag… so not wasting any time, she grabbed an extra robe and flip-flops she kept in the lab and headed to the makeshift outdoor shower located right outside the camp perimeter.

Lauren sighed as she rolled her eyes…a cold shower is just what I need she thought as she undressed and entered the shower.

At first Lauren had been a little leery of the public shower, but there were few people in the camp. Males and females had scheduled access. So far, she had avoided an awkward moment and normally everyone gave her the privacy she needed… so it worked out fine.

She moaned with pleasure as the cool water rained down on her fevered skin and she quickly lathered up with scented soap.

Bo found the phone in one of the tents and promptly called the Ash explaining the mission. The Ash was not buying the story until Bo gave him the secret clan phrase Trick instructed her to supply. Bo neglected to tell the Ashhole Nadia's true identity…begrudgingly protecting the Morrigan.

After the phone conversation Bo walked around the camp studying every face…trying to pick up any irregularities in behavior…any obvious anger or aggression. She quickly found the only anger around was her own as she came up empty handed…no Garuda. She avoided the infirmary where all the sick Fae were quarantined. It wouldn't do for her to catch the contagion. She seriously doubted the Garuda would be hiding out there…those Fae were mostly comatose.

Now the last location to check is the camp shower facilities. Bo approached the shower cautiously, hearing the spray of water…not sure who would be using the facilities until she noticed Lauren's discarded clothing and boots in the changing room. Suddenly a devilish idea formed and Bo began removing her clothing.

To be continued…

I appreciate all the reviews! I hope to have another chapter done soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters do not belong to me. This is a non-profit work of fiction.**

**Sweet Savage Congo**

**Mission: Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…**

**Chapter 3**

Lauren's jaw dropped in stunned disbelief as her new body guard entered the shower naked; walking as if it was the most natural thing in the world to casually join another woman in the shower. "Hey…nice outdoor shower and wow…it's smaller than it looks from the outside! I thought there might be room for two though… mind sharing?" Bo inquired an impish smile tugging at her lips as she moved in to share the water spraying down upon the clearly scandalized blond.

"Sure…sure…no problem…you…you…you…you're beautiful" …Lauren tripped over her words as she finally found her voice. Lauren could have kicked herself with that last comment. Bo would think her some kind of silly…making inappropriate statements like that. Lauren swallowed hard, "Sorry…did I say that out loud? Bo hid a satisfied grin as she noticed the _very_ becoming blush covering Lauren's exquisite body.

Bo decided she wasn't necessarily trying to make Lauren nervous, but it had been awhile since she had been this close to the doctor "_au natural"_ and she wanted to savor the moment. Every nerve ending in Bo's body struggled between the heat of her desire and the cold water streaming down…she was just surprised there was no steam!

The Doctor was really the epitome of sexy…supple physique…full breasts…golden tresses…and all that freakin'… sexy ass intelligence…_yummy_.

Lauren couldn't resist sneaking glances Bo's way. The woman was absolutely ravishing! The shaken doctor could not believe she was actually sharing a shower with this Goddess. Bo's breasts…nipples hardened by the force of water…her slim waist…tight abs…firm gluts…Lauren looked quickly away trying to recapture her breath..

Bo called out…a mischievous glint in her eyes… "Hey, Dr. Lewis…could you pass me the soap?" Lauren turned to hand over the soap and almost slipped when she realized Bo was checking her out as well…her eyes traveling leisurely down Lauren's body.

Bo was flattered when she noticed how bright Lauren's sexual aura was at the moment. A definite 10…she thought with almost childish pleasure. Bo inhaled the scent of the soap and yum…just like Lauren. "What is this scent?" "Patchouli and Sandlewood," Lauren responded… delighted Bo liked it.

Watching Bo out of the corner of her eye…Lauren became agonizingly aware of Bo's hands running the soap along her buff body. Lauren found herself wondering what kind of Fae Bo was. The Fae world was so new to her and she had so much to learn about them.

Lost in her reverie Lauren didn't notice Bo sidle up to her until she felt Bo's soft hand on her bicep and her husky request… "Do you mind washing my back?" Lauren licked her lips nervously…took the soap, worked up a lather between her palms and closed her eyes as she massaged the soap in… reveling in the feel of Bo's skin beneath her hands.

Afterwards Bo returned the favor and Lauren sighed blissfully as the succubus ran her hands from her shoulders to the base of her spine with seductive repetition.

Lauren's entire body felt alive…even the roots of her hair tingled as she and Bo left the shower. She hadn't felt so good in ages. She quickly wrapped herself in her robe and waited for Bo to grab a towel. Dusk was upon them as they walked back to Lauren's tent together casting furtive and heated glances at each other.

* * *

><p>As they entered the tent…Bo grabbed a robe from her bag and Lauren slipped into cotton PJ's. "Smells good…what is it?" Bo spoke as she noticed a table set for two. Lauren agreed… "Yes it does smell good and it really tastes delicious! It's a local variety of river fish peppered and baked in banana leaves with fried plantains and <em>really<em> yummy bread called fufu on the side. Just stay away from the center dish unless fried caterpillars are your thing."

Lauren chuckled as Bo looked suddenly queasy. "I just dump them covertly…it wouldn't do to offend the cook. Oh…I almost forgot." …Lauren jumped up. "I have a bottle of wine. I hope you're okay with red?" She quickly poured two glasses and they began eating.

"So, Bo began… where ya from?" "Canada…ahhh…Vancouver," Lauren answered. "And you?" Bo could not hide her discomfort as she attempted an answer. "I'm not exactly sure where I was born. I grew up in the Southern U.S. in Missouri with adoptive parents. There's really not that much to tell…so let's talk about you."

Lauren felt disappointed as she realized Bo was redirecting the conversation back to her life. Bo fascinated her and she had to admit…her interest wasn't completely scientific.

"OK…I'm game…let's talk about me. I grew up an only child. My Dad was a neurologist and my Mom a research scientist for a pharmaceutical company… so they worked a lot. Bo sensed Lauren's sadness as she revealed her past and suddenly felt her heart ache for the lonely little girl that Lauren must have been. "Luckily, I was sort of a square because I had ample opportunity to get into trouble. My parents gave me the space and freedom to pretty much do what I wanted. So, instead of underage drinking and experimenting with boys and drugs… I skied." "Skied?" Bo echoed.

" Yea, I snow skied. There is nothing like the thrill of standing at the highest point of the mountain and feeling the adrenaline rush as you're speeding down that powdery slope. It works your body and your mind. It's sort of like meditating in motion. You can really lose yourself. I miss it." A far-away look entered Lauren's eyes as she seemed lost in her memories for several seconds.

"On my last run about 5 years ago, I had an accident tearing my anterior cruciate ligament or ACL and I'll never be able to take those slopes again…so there!" Lauren forced a cheerful smile, but Bo wasn't buying it…she could easily read the gloom in the doctor's eyes. Bo felt ashamed that it had taken this mission back in time to actually sit down and have a personal conversation with Lauren. There was so much she didn't know about this enigmatic woman.

Bo poured Lauren another glass of wine and the two sat in companionable silence as the night sounds wafted through the warm sticky night.

"Have you ever been in love…Bo?" The question was so abrupt that Bo found herself stumbling over her answer. "Ah… yes…twice actually….and you?" Lauren took a moment answering… "I think so…I don't know… now I'm not so sure." Bo's heart raced at Lauren's confused answer.

Maybe Nadia doesn't have her claws in too deep…yet…Bo smiled. Bo found herself wishing she could tell Lauren the truth about Nadia and the Morrigan's deception, but Trick had warned her to stay out of it. He said she must be careful meddling in the past because it would affect the future in a negative way.

"Why are you here, Bo?" Lauren asked softly. Bo sighed…it would be better to clue Lauren in about the Garuda. The doctor could help and time was running out. "I'm hunting something called a Garuda. Garudas are not Fae or human…they're much older. They do not have a physical form. They possess or infect a Fae or a human with Fae blood and then feed from the aggression and anger of the host and the other Fae around it. They reproduce asexually or clone themselves and infect other Fae."

Bo continued… "In the past…the Garudas instigated a war between the Light and Dark Fae to feed on the aggression. The Blood Kind defeated them by stopping the war. Having nothing to feed on…the Garudas almost became extinct. But, we have intelligence that one is in this neighborhood. It is feeding somehow from the Fae in this area. I need your help finding it before it gets strong enough to escape or reproduce."

Lauren looked thoughtful as she responded, "There is a story about a winged demon that lives in the sacred burial ground of a local native tribe here. A few Fae have disappeared there and most people have the good sense to avoid the place." "Garudas…how fascinating…so, these creatures are like…ghosts or spirits?" Lauren asked perplexed.

Bo could see the gears turning in the doctor's mind. "No, Lauren…do not even think about studying one of these things…they're much too dangerous."

Lauren shifted in her seat failing to mask her excitement as she considered the adventure potential of helping Bo capture this "big baddie." "You're right…too dangerous. I could take you to the burial ground tomorrow if you'd like. It's probably a 3 hour hike."

Bo looked a little deflated at the last comment and Lauren laughed softly… "The trail is very good…no bushwhacking. We won't even need a guide. There is also a beautiful waterfall where we could stop and have a scenic lunch."

Bo brightened …waterfall…picnic…an entire day with Lauren…then sobered quickly and also…_a hunting trip for a vicious creature_…yes mustn't forget that little detail.

Lauren and Bo finished the bottle of wine and neither wanted to admit the lateness of the hour. Bo was the first to speak… "I'll spread my sleeping bag right outside your tent and we can get an early start tomorrow."

" No! Absolutely not!" Lauren objected forcefully. "You're staying here…inside this tent. The mosquitoes would fly away with you outside…they're huge. My bed is certainly big enough for the both of us and it has a mosquito net, so if you don't mind sleeping with me? I don't think I snore…so you should rest well." Lauren's color was high as she nervously rambled on… to Bo's delight.

"No, you don't snore," …Bo answered without thinking.

"And you know that …how?" Lauren asked a slightly bemused smile playing about her lips. Bo stumbled around her mistake… "I'm sorry…my mind is foggy…from the wine I guess. I meant… you don't look like you snore."

Bo smiled and Lauren's body melted...God! This woman was gorgeous! Remembering the shower earlier…Lauren sighed and accepted the fact that it would be a very restless night indeed…

To be continued…

Sorry, I didn't have much time to edit this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters do not belong to me. This is a non-profit work of fiction.**

**Sweet Savage Congo**

**Mission: Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…**

Chapter 4

Bo awakened slowly…her body's inner clock raising the alarm….almost sunrise. Groggily she realized her body was wrapped snugly around Lauren and sighed blissfully. She supposed she and the doctor had subconsciously spooned sometime during the early morning hours when sleep had finally overtaken them. Admittedly…it had been a restless night…tossing and turning…both women far too aware of the other's proximity to rest.

Inhaling Lauren's hair…Bo didn't move.

The feeling of waking up next to the doctor was indescribable. Bo felt her heart skip a beat as she tenderly pushed back a blond curl to expose Lauren's peaceful features highlighted by the soft morning twilight. Lauren's breathing was deep and even…her body relaxed against Bo's own.

Bo felt an ache far south as she noticed her _future lover's_ t-shirt had crawled upwards… teasing her with a view of honey skin and barely concealed breasts.

Appreciating the view…Bo could not resist running a gentle hand over Lauren's firm abdomen…pleasantly surprised as her fingertip found a navel ring…a little hoop…_aahhh… naughty doctor_…a crooked grin infused Bo's face at the unexpected adornment.

Lauren stirred and moaned softly still in the clutches of sleep as Bo subtly played with her unconscious body.

Bo smothered a laugh as she remembered the previous night. The look on Lauren's face was priceless as Bo had slowly removed her robe…lifted up the mosquito net and entered the bed… in the buff.

"I'm sorry…I didn't pack sleep stuff out of habit. I normally sleep like this," Bo sheepishly explained.

"It's okay. I'm a doctor…after-all," Ashen faced…Lauren's voice trembled as she made a valiant effort to appear unaffected.

Bo smirked… Lauren should _really_ avoid playing poker at all costs; her face was far too expressive. Strip poker…on the other hand was a tempting prospect.

Lauren wanted her…no need for succubus magic there…her aura was off the map, Bo felt thrilled by that reality. However, while that knowledge made her warm and fuzzy… she also knew it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of the situation by seducing the vulnerable doctor.

Bo sighed… suddenly very serious…she would be gone in a few days…to an uncertain future.

She knew she should wake Lauren, but she wanted just a few more minutes to memorize the sweet moment. Bo pulled her body away reluctantly as Lauren stirred slowly into consciousness.

As Lauren turned to find Bo bathed in the early morning Congo sun… a pleasant memory crossed her mind. She had awakened sometime in the wee hours of the morning in Bo's protective arms. Instead of carefully extracting herself, she snuggled deeper. Lauren felt slightly confused at how it had made her feel…safe…and wanted.

Logically she could not understand this feeling. She had never believed in love at first sight until she met this intriguing woman, but now she must give that phenomenon more credence. Her heart lurched with the realization that Bo would be leaving soon and she found that idea _very stressful_.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren muttered softly, "Like Scarlett O'Hara, I won't think about that today…I'll think about it tomorrow."

"Good morning…sleepyhead," Bo said cheerfully as Lauren arose searching through her things for something practical to wear.

After dressing, Lauren left the tent to pack a lunch for their adventure. While the doctor was obtaining food…Bo gathered an assortment of weapons…better safe than sorry, her expression was grim as thoughts of the nasty garuda entered her head.

* * *

><p>Bo was thankful the trail was easily navigable and the machete sheathed low on her hips was luckily not needed to cut thick undergrowth.<p>

Bo was immediately preoccupied by the graceful sway of Lauren's hips as the doctor walked purposely ahead… setting the pace.

After 30 minutes Bo became concerned about Lauren's knee. Surely hiking could be just as bad as skiing on a bad ACL ligament. Bo watched the doctor carefully for signs of distress. Fortunately the terrain was mostly flat as the trail meandered through a valley in the lush rainforest.

Bo sighed and decided she would give Lauren another 10 minutes and then she would take the lead and slow things down a bit…for the doctor's own good. Someone had to look out for her.

Bo was somewhat distracted by Lauren's attire anyway… a bandana knotted loosely at her throat to catch her perspiration… snug khakis…form fitting t-shirt… calling attention to the delightful curve of her…uhh…nice posterior.

It was tough to be a succubus, sometimes!

Since adolescence, Bo had become accustomed to the fiery sensation building deep in her center and expanding like an inferno across her flesh as sexual attraction took hold.

The feeling she had at this moment was familiar and yet excruciatingly unique. It was not the mindless hunger she felt when starved or injured; it was the slow burning ache of desire mixed with a deeper emotion.

She couldn't deny it anymore…that emotion was undeniably… love.

Bo decided then and there that she would tell Lauren the truth when she returned to the future and stop hiding her feelings. With that thought, Bo caught up with Lauren on the trail and took the lead.

The trail was wide enough to walk side by side, so it wasn't long that Lauren rejoined Bo moving beside her quietly.

"So what type of fae live out here in such an isolated place?" Bo asked hoping to make small talk.

Lauren replied, "When the Ash offered me the research grant, he explained the situation. It's a penal colony. Light and dark fae are sent here when they break the rules."

"So it's like a prison camp?" Bo was stunned. She never imagined the fae would have a prison. Good to know!

Lauren answered, "Yes…guards with rifles…hard labor and all that stuff… several miles to the north of our camp. At least 50 fae had already expired by the time I made it out here two months ago. There are still over 50 fae at the prison. So, far I've isolated all the sick fae at the infirmary. I have them in a medically induced coma until I can develop a cure. I have developed a temporary serum to keep the virus dormant as long as the fae are in an unconscious state…so they're alive but incapacitated. I hope I'll have a cure soon."

"You'll find a cure, Doctor. Just be careful of the Ash after you offer it to him." Bo could not resist the warning even though Trick had warned her to adjust as little as possible in the past to preserve the future.

Bo truly hoped that with Nadia out of the picture…the Ash would have nothing to offer Lauren for her servitude…_the manipulating bastard. _

Of course, she was really unsure why Nadia _was_ out of the picture. By all accounts…Nadia should be here.

According to Trick, Nadia traveled to the Congo with Lauren and became possessed by the garuda several months into her stay. Undoubtedly Trick was mistaken or Lachlan misread the original Ash's journal.

Suddenly the women heard the white noise of the massive waterfall still not quite in view and picked up the pace… eager to see the natural wonder.

Both women gasped as they rounded a bend in the trail and beheld the majestic waterfall cascading down at least 75 ft. into a beautiful blue river which snaked along as far as the eye could see.

"Oh wow…paradise," was all Bo could say…awed. Lauren smiled…happy she had recommended lunch here. It was slightly off the beaten path but worth every minute.

Lauren spread the table cloth and unpacked lunch. "Yum….sweet potatoes, Mwambe, and Kwanga," Lauren hid her mirth at Bo's cautious expression certain she was remembering the caterpillars from last night.

"Mwanbe is _real chicken_ cooked in a peanut sauce and Kwanga is fermented bread made from ground cassava leaves. The dishes are really quite tasty." Lauren teased.

After the meal Bo faced Lauren. "So do you ever go back home to Vancouver to see your parents…friends?" Bo asked, still curious about Lauren's life.

Lauren looked at the ground and shook her head visibly upset by the question. "No, I don't go home anymore. My few childhood friends have married…have families of their own." Bo noticed that Lauren seemed hesitant to talk about herself and her heart turned over at the distressed woman's next comment.

"My parents," she paused the emotion thick in her voice… died 10 years ago in a plane crash."

Lauren continued tearfully… the emotion nearly choking her, "My Dad loved to fly…he was so proud of his little single engine Piper. They were traveling to visit me at the university when it happened. A freak storm brought them down 10 miles from the airport."

Lauren's voice cracked. "It was my fault… I asked them to come because I was lonely. It was my second semester of school. "

Bo squeezed Lauren's hand upset by the doctor's tortured brown eyes…a protective anger growing.

Why had fate been so unkind to this incredibly giving person? Bo was reminded of the numerous times Lauren had gone against the Ash's orders and helped her and Kenzi …risking her life. Bo's emotions took over as she felt the helplessness well up within her.

To add hurt to injury…Bo also made the painful realization that she had been selfish not grasping the obvious… that just like her… Lauren had been alone for much of her life.

Suddenly…Guilt and regret gnawed at the succubus when she thought of the times she had been unnecessarily cruel to the doctor because of misunderstandings and the fear of communication.

Lauren studied Bo… fascinated by the play of emotions across the beautiful fae's face and the strange red aura growing brighter around the other woman's form. Lauren was surprised that Bo seemed unaware that she was suddenly glowing.

Lauren forgot her sorrow as she felt an over-whelming urge to touch this mesmerizing creature. A strange and wonderful warmth stole over Lauren's body as her sorrow turned to something else entirely. Her mind still functioning…partially…she wondered if the red glow was affecting her somehow.

Yeessss...Lauren realized her mind was quickly losing rational thought when she could not stop looking at Bo's delicious lower lip…that she really wanted to nibble on…at this very instant...+ 

To be continued…

I promise everyone that I am going somewhere with this. There will be much drama ahead. I'm just having a little fun with Bo and Lauren first. We don't really see enough of that on the TV series, so I'm indulging myself.

I appreciate all reviews…even constructive criticism. It's all good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters do not belong to me. This is a non-profit work of fiction.**

**Sweet Savage Congo**

**Mission: Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…**

**Chapter 5**

Besieged by her emotions, Bo failed to notice the change in the doctor's demeanor and was caught by surprise as she felt the delightful press of Lauren's lips against her own.

Surrounded by Lauren's body…her scent…her warmth… Bo felt her control slip.

Urgently…she deepened the kiss… unable to fight the yearning that had been building since the day she had walked into the camp. Bo held the doctor's face tenderly…relishing each sweet kiss.

Her lips traveled slowly from Lauren's mouth to nip softly at a delicate earlobe…expelling a warm breath into the erogenous area. Bo felt a molten desire overtake her as Lauren shivered visibly affected by the erotic stimulation.

The aroused succubus continued her wicked assault upon the heated doctor…using her hot tongue to tease the inner sanctum of Lauren's ear causing the blond to writhe uncontrollably….her body begging for more.

xxxx

Spellbound Lauren felt an unfamiliar boldness and lack of inhibition take control of her mind… overwhelming the logical rational side she used on a daily basis as a scientist. Normally this would have terrified her, but not this time. This just felt right.

She remembered a poem she had read somewhere and suddenly understood it perfectly… it went something like…the whimsical mood of my desire…steals my body…leaving me helpless…to the wet tongues…that sizzle and fire…that erotic creature hidden within me…struggling to escape and so on and so on.

Lauren abruptly realized she had never met this "hidden creature" within her…struggling to escape… powerless to control her actions…her desires… until now. Timidly she moved her hand under Bo's tank and kneaded a full breast.

Gaining courage and not content to merely touch…she hastily divested Bo of her top. Lauren then replaced her hand with her mouth… tasting the beautiful fae's delectable sun warmed skin…rewarded as the gorgeous brunette threw back her head and emitted an anguished moan caught between pleasure and pain.

xxxx

Looking down at the dazzling blond intent upon teasing her nipples into painful nubs…Bo lost it…urgently pushing the receptive doctor to the ground and straddling her body; needing to feel Lauren inside her. Grinding her hips against the passionate woman beneath her, Bo began to unfasten her pants.

Suddenly an irate voice rang out breaking the spell and both women turned to stare horrified as a group of armed men surrounded them. Lauren's face quickly turned from a fevered blush to pale shock as she realized Nadia was part of the group.

"Well…well…what do we have here? An unfaithful girlfriend… maybe?" Nadia's voice dripped venom. Startled, Bo and Lauren nervously came to their feet adjusting clothing.

Bo rolled her eyes…mentally chastising herself. She had known Nadia should be here somewhere, but she had been so caught up in her feelings for Lauren that she had ignored her spider sense.

Nadia continued sarcastically… "Oh…come on Lauren…you? At a loss for words? Come on now…tell me about the biological imperative humans have to mate or the undeniable chemistry of pheromones or some such science crap… you love to bullshit about. I'm listening! Good Lord…you haven't put out for me in months and here you are rolling on the ground with some skanky succubus."

Lauren looked at Bo bemused… "A succubus?"

Insulted…Bo glared at Nadia who just shrugged and sneered as Bo glanced apologetically at the dazed doctor.

Just when Bo thought the situation couldn't become more bizarre… Nadia laughed out loudly not bothering to contain her mirth…causing Lauren's brow to crease…confusion written plainly upon her worried face.

Nadia straightened up … "It's okay…Baby…you were enchanted. She put the love mojo on ya. She's damn powerful…hell…I want her too! Look at her…she's lust personified…that hair…those eyes…those boobs…that ass…she's got it all! I'd totally bet her name is Sin."

Bo could barely restrain her fury at Nadia's ridiculous tirade. She knew this unpleasant woman was the Morrigan's daughter and she had promised she would protect her from the Garuda… but damn if she wasn't tempted to drop her ass off that 75 ft. waterfall!

Lauren looked hurt. Bo's heart ached at what she must be thinking…feeling. Damn Nadia! She thought furiously. This bitch has to go! She fucked with my love life in the future and now she's fucking with me in the past!

Bo cringed as she felt Lauren's critical gaze upon her…because she knew that look. Ah hell…now she is in doctor analyze mood. I'm doomed Bo thought tragically.

Bo felt sick about it…but knew she had to protect Lauren so she met Nadia's eyes directly and spoke flippantly… "Yes…I did use my power on your hot girlfriend…sorry couldn't resist."

Bo avoided Lauren's eyes as she heard the doctor's distressed gasp.

"Whatever…Nadia sneered…we need to get back to camp. And Doctor Lewis…I think its past time for you to get back to work."

Nadia immediately had one of her thugs tie Bo's hands behind her back and use clubs to force her to walk…fearing her succubus touch.

As the group headed back out of the valley…Lauren walked five paces ahead helpless as a smirking Nadia constantly stopped to force a kiss or caress upon her.

Bo knew she was being baited by the Morrigan's daughter, but she could not control her livid expression every time Nadia touched Lauren…much to Nadia's satisfaction.

The doctor's face burned with humiliation as Nadia copped a feel of her ass and finally fed up…turned on this woman she thought she knew. "Okay…stop it! Why are you acting this way?" Lauren exploded. She slapped away Nadia's hands.

Nadia gave Bo a crooked grin as she motioned for one of the guards to force Lauren to the back of the group out of Bo's range of vision.

Bo was furious and deeply worried about the doctor by the time they made it back to camp. Of course she knew Nadia's intention was mental torture.

xxxx

Bo didn't know how much time had passed as she sat handcuffed to a chair in the small humid storage tent.

Thoughts of Nadia hurting Lauren continued to torment Bo as she attempted to use the blood seeping from her raw wrists to create enough lubrication to slip free of the tight handcuffs.

Nadia entered the small tent alone smiling smugly.

Licking her fingers in front of Bo she stated, "Lauren tastes great…doesn't she? She hasn't ever been quite that feisty and unwilling…but it was necessary to remind her that she is after-all… MINE."

Bo felt dizzy as the rage began to build…her eyes taking on a dangerous blue tinted glow.

_Note: Sorry it has been awhile on the update to this story. Life has been hectic! I'm already working on the next chapter so I hope to have it published in a few days._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Savage Congo**

**Mission: Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…**

**Chapter 6**

Nadia continued her nonsensical chatter oblivious to the surging power within the restrained woman. "Ya know… the Congo is full of delicious dark savagery. I _really_ feel at home here."

Bright blue orbs glowed furiously and Bo's voice deepened as she struggled to contain her dark side… hinting under her breath. "We all have darkness within…some more powerful than others."

Appearing bored…Nadia shrugged away the subtle warning.

Nadia's lack of respect enraged the succubus even more as she spoke through clenched teeth. "What did you do to Lauren?"

Bo's menacing tone captured Nadia's interest and suddenly the dense woman was intrigued by Bo's interest in the doctor and the ominous change in the succubus's manner.

"I just took care of business with my fickle lover and when I leave you; I'll probably go punish her some more. Now that is the best idea I've had all day!" Nadia slanted her eyes upward obviously thrilled by the idea.

Smiling with wicked anticipation she whispered conspiratorially. "Maybe I'll even invite one of the guards this time or maybe two guards. Lauren has obviously been cooped up in her lab too long. Succubus, you have really helped my sex life become much more exciting."

Nadia continued her snide banter still unaware of the powder keg she was very close to igniting as Bo's eyes glowed brighter. "Okay…I answered your question. Now you answer mine…Mistress Sin. Why are you unaligned? You strike me as Dark Faeish and yet the Morrigan doesn't know you…very strange indeed."

Nadia placed her hands on either side of Bo as she leaned in close…fascinated by the change in Bo's eye color.

"Pretty shade of blue…are you hungry, _Honey_? Aahhh…if you answer a few questions, I _might_ allow you a taste."

Bo struggled to maintain control as her dark side arose making her dizzy.

Nadia, still ignorant of the danger she faced, watched the struggle play out on the sexy succubus's face. Bo closed her eyes and counted back from 10 over and over until she finally regained control…her eyes returning to their normal brown.

Bo was not prepared when Nadia's left hook came out of nowhere connecting with her chin.

Damn! Did she loosen a tooth? Bo's eyes narrowed aggravated by the sucker punch. Her jaw smarted, but Nadia's human abilities were nothing short of pathetic when it came right down to it.

A few strategic punches later…a thin trail of blood eased down the side of Bo's mouth.

Excited by the violence and not deterred by Bo's contemptuous smile…Nadia grabbed her camera and took a few photos. Bo watched the woman's actions with frustrated fascination.

Bo's mocking voice rang out, "You're one sick puppy…aren't you? "You little sadist…how did you know I was a succubus?"

Nadia just smirked. "Let's just say I grew up around a variety of Fae. I'm very educated. I knew you had to be a sexual chi feeder…because…really…look at me!"_ Nadia swept her hands down her body…her expression challenging Bo to disagree. "_What other reason would my lover cheat on me? I knew it immediately…succubus."

Bo couldn't believe the simple minded narcissism of the woman. In a macabre way…the situation bordered on comical and Bo could feel hysterical laughter brewing.

Choking back her mirth, Bo concentrated on freeing a hand determined to find Lauren and neutralize Nadia and her Dark Fae SWAT team…pronto! Then maybe she could get back to the main mission…the Garuda.

Bo would take great pleasure in sending Mama's little girl back to her, asap. Nadia was the Morrigan made over…just without the Fae power. Poor naïve Lauren…Nadia must have put on one hell of an act to fool her.

At least that was one small consolation, she sighed. She wouldn't feel so bad pummeling Lauren's treacherous girlfriend when she managed to free herself. The Morrigan was going to owe her big time when she returned to the future.

Bo studied the Dark Fae…human hybrid brat standing before her. Nadia's stance was arrogant…her expression bored as one hand casually graced her hip, the other held the camera up while she reviewed the photos she had just taken.

Unruly dark hair caught up in a loose ponytail peeked out from under a black baseball cap. Bo felt her succubus hunger arise as she took in Nadia's dark form fitting attire outlining her athletic physique.

She did look like a member of an elite SWAT team or commando unit. Bo's mind wandered as she worked to free her hands from the cuffs. In some other time and place…Bo would have been tempted to play with the beautiful lunatic. Not today!

She did find herself intrigued about Nadia's father. What human could have possibly tempted Evony to break the sacred Fae taboo? He must have been all looks and no brain to fall for the Morrigan's game. Considering Nadia's character Bo now understood the old adage… the apple never falls far from the tree.

Hoping to catch Nadia off guard as she studied her camera, Bo kept her tone light as she asked the question. "So, why are the Dark Fae lurking around incognito in the Congo?"

Bo was surprised when Nadia was quick to answer…undoubtedly wanting to brag a little. "You're no Einstein… are you? Well, everyone can't have beauty and brains, I suppose."

Bo cast her eyes heavenward praying for patience as Nadia continued snidely. "It's simple. As soon as Lauren has the cure…the doctor and the cure goes with us. Don't worry _Honey_…I'll make sure Lauren enjoys her slavery to the Dark Fae."

She then added… "_every single night" _to the end of the statement to tick Bo off even more_…_.as if that were possible Bo thought as she clenched her fists visualizing serious harm to the spiteful woman standing before her.

After a considerable amount of pain and probably a few fractured bones, Bo managed to slip her left hand from the blood slicked manacle. Still worried about Lauren's physical and mental condition, she felt her fury rise to the surface.

Taking Nadia by surprise…Bo sprang forth slapping the unsuspecting woman across the face…_hard_.

"You bitch…you cut my lip," Nadia complained as she cautiously backed away from the angry succubus her eyes filling with fear. Bo advanced on the retreating woman like a hungry predator scenting blood…catching up to her easily before Nadia could reach the door.

Nadia squealed helplessly as Bo's mouth came down on hers sucking chi until the woman crumpled before her… alive but very exhausted. Nadia's hand went to her mouth and wiped the blood away stunned by the attack.

Bo then realized too late that her blood might have mingled with Nadia's.

Uh oh! Bo carefully watched Nadia rise holding onto a stack of dusty boxes to steady herself. Shaking off her lethargy…she turned to Bo.

Bo grimaced as she watched Nadia's expression go from bitter resentment to infatuation in less than a minute. Nadia's eyes were bright with fanatical adoration as she approached the wary succubus.

Bo sighed resigned with the unfortunate outcome… her mind working for a solution to the predicament. On the one hand…Bo couldn't say Nadia didn't have it coming after her despicable behavior, but on the other hand she didn't really want Evony's brat daughter enslaved to her…much too complicated!

The only answer Bo could come up with was to take Nadia back to the Dal with her in two days and have Trick unbind her. Then Bo could forget this entire mess and head back to her own time.

Nadia dropped to her knees before Bo…her face flushed…her hands held out in supplication. Exasperated Bo released her breath rolling her eyes at this irritating woman causing her one problem after another.

She really didn't have time for this. She needed to check on Lauren. She felt her body stiffen in anger at the possibility that this little sadist had hurt…possibly raped the woman she loved out of spiteful jealousy.

Bo turned to leave and heard Nadia whimper behind her. "Where are you going…I want you…NOW! Don't you realize that I love you? What should I do if you leave?"

Bo answered smugly over her shoulder as she left the tent… imagining how mad Nadia would be when she eventually became free of the blood thrall.

"Just go fuck yourself, _Honey_…have fun now!"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Savage Congo**

**Mission: Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…**

**Chapter 7**

Lauren sat at the desk in her tent lab…sighing with frustration as she ran her fingers through her hair, upset by the day's events.

Logically, she had no idea how to handle the disappointment settling like a rock inside her belly. Even though her heart was aching…her mind wouldn't stop turning…Bo, a succubus? Maybe that explains the attraction…the inability to control uncharacteristic impulses.

Attempting to take her mind off her misery, she punched the keyboard to her computer forcefully. The Ash had given her access to an amazing Fae database and there was information on just about anything in the Fae world at her fingertips….even Succubi.

Lauren couldn't understand how she could have been so duped by Bo. She felt like a fool.

But a nagging doubt still lingered in the back of her mind. The pieces didn't fit. Of course she hadn't been fair to Bo either. Through all the flirtation…she hadn't revealed her relationship with Nadia.

However, after reading about Succubi, Lauren wasn't so sure Bo had used her Fae power in the cold and calculating way Nadia had suggested when they arrived back at camp.

The more she researched Succubi… the more certain she became that Bo had used her power only very briefly when they first met…possibly to avoid awkward questions. And yet… there was the instance at the waterfall where that reddish aura had surrounded Bo leading to the incident that Nadia had unfortunately interrupted.

Thinking about what might have happened…Lauren blushed…her body warming at the fantasy.

Reluctantly, Lauren shook her head to clear her mind of the tantalizing visuals to regain her focus.

Frowning thoughtfully…Lauren longed to give the succubus the benefit of a doubt. Maybe Bo's power had possibly touched her unintentionally?

The emotionally tired doctor sighed as she silently admitted to herself that she had been crazy attracted to the beautiful succubus since she had first laid eyes on her…power or no power.

Lauren thought back to a few hours earlier. She had given Nadia the silent treatment until they made camp after the childish and possessive display Nadia had indulged along the trail.

Once they reached the privacy of the lab…Lauren had exploded into a furious 15 minute tirade ignoring Nadia's pleas and shrugging away her excuses… adamantly refusing to hear her fishy explanations.

Lauren smiled sheepishly remembering the shock on Nadia's face when confronted with the temper Lauren normally hid so well.

Nadia claimed she was just trying to psyche out the succubus for later questioning. Lauren felt it was a poor attempt to rationalize her unforgivable behavior.

Frustrated by Lauren's lack of trust, Nadia dug herself deeper when she explained her employer had sent her to the Congo to monitor Bo's activity because Bo was supposedly an unaligned Fae criminal intent on stealing the doctor's work and selling it to the highest bidder.

Faced with the skeptical doctor's obvious disbelief…Nadia desperately professed her love.

Lauren shook her head amazed at the lengths Nadia would go to try and manipulate her.

Finally, Nadia had given up and left…her body ridged with anger and obstinacy.

Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed…slightly disgusted with her own naiveté…thinking…and all this time I thought Nadia was a photographer for a magazine. Now I find out she's part of some kind of secret organization task force like the Fae CIA or something.

Lauren's mind continued to analyze the situation. Once again she felt something just didn't fit here. Maybe she just didn't want to believe Bo was the manipulating criminal Nadia painted her out to be. Maybe she was biased because of her attraction to Bo.

Instinctually, she felt the succubus was trustworthy and the attraction was very real between them.

Torn between conflicting emotions…Lauren banged her fist on the table…thankful for the pain. She felt mentally bruised and battered…angry and confused…tears threatening her eyes.

Today, her girlfriend…the woman she thought she knew had revealed a juvenile cruelty that Lauren had blindly not picked up on in the past six months.

And the woman she just met…and had formed an insane attraction to…_according to Nadia_ was possibly a succubus criminal that liked to _play with her food_. What a day!

Pondering the predicament…Lauren admitted to herself that she had been distant to her new girlfriend the past several months and hadn't necessarily made the effort to find out what Nadia was really all about. She had been too caught up with her new work and fascinated with the Fae world to really give the relationship a chance.

Mainly because…maybe…well, science was so much more fun than Nadia. And then came…Bo. Lauren's face softened as she laughed quietly. Bo made her see science in an entirely different light. There she said it! Lauren felt much better.

She was still a little confused as to why Bo would lie about using her power, but she was sure the succubus had her reasons.

Lost in her thoughts, Lauren didn't notice Bo enter the tent until a scuffle by the door alerted her to the frantic succubus's presence.

xxxx

Bo bounced the guard's head against the sturdy 7x7 metal tent pole knocking him out cold and shaking the tent like a 7.0 earthquake as she entered the lab interrupting Lauren's tumultuous thoughts.

Storming into the room…Bo's eyes were panicked. She caught the doctor by surprise as she rushed to her... urgently grasping Lauren by her upper arms. Lauren thought she would melt from the desire circulating like a hot current throughout her body. The attraction was electric.

Frantically the words tumbled from Bo's lips. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"Calm down, Bo." Lauren pushed away from Bo…distracted by her arousal and baffled by Bo's concern; however her heart quickened… flattered by the Fae's concern for her.

Surely…this stunning creature was not evil? Once again…Lauren felt her body respond involuntarily to Bo's nearness. Why was it that she could barely restrain herself from jumping this woman's bones every time she came near?

"No, I'm fine. Why would you think that?" Lauren replied nervously…still unsure of Bo's intent.

Warily, Bo touched Lauren's cheek as if she were delicate china…softly inspecting for bruises. Finding none, she released a tortured breath…relief flooding her eyes.

Inhaling sharply…frustrated by Nadia's scheming…Bo ranted. "That lying little twit! She definitely takes after her duplicitous mother."

Confused by Bo's outburst Lauren raised a quizzical brow encouraging Bo to continue.

Incensed the succubus explained spoke through clenched teeth. "Nadia made me think she had hurt you…which was very unfortunate for her."

Lauren drew a panicked breath answering quickly, "No…no! Nadia humiliated me but she didn't hurt me physically. She actually apologized for her behavior on the trail and implied she was trying to psyche you out, because you're some kind of Fae criminal. She said Succubi like to play with their food and that you were playing with me. Please tell me you didn't hurt Nadia?"

Mortified by Lauren's distress…Bo responded now more annoyed with herself than at Nadia. "Nothing that I cannot fix, but I'll have to take her back with me to break the thrall I placed on her to free myself. I promise you…Lauren…I will correct the mistake."

Bo continued seriously, "Now as for being a criminal or playing with food let me tell you a little about myself. I grew up as human with human parents. I didn't find out I was a succubus until last year. I'm sorry I told Nadia I used my power on you. I had to say something! I mean… really? It was such an awkward situation and I thought I was protecting you. I didn't want to take the chance she would hurt you out of jealousy."

Bo took a deep breath and looked sincerely into the disturbed doctor's eyes. "Lauren…I'm not gonna lie…I like totally _crazy_ desire you, but I would _never _force you!"

Lauren blushed. "So you weren't using your power on me?"

Bo responded carefully...genuinely perplexed, "I don't know what happened at the waterfall. I'm still very new to my powers. Ahhh…I actually hadn't intended anything like that to happen. I just remember being so touched by your sorrow that I guess my body took over and with the sexual tension and all...ya know?" Bo smiled ruefully…her eyes shyly avoiding Lauren's.

"I mean…you're very _very _hot…Lauren. The powers that be should classify you as a mind altering drug to warn people, because when I'm around you…I'm doped."

Lauren's breath caught in her throat pleased by the compliment from this fascinating Fae marvel.

Suddenly somber, Bo commented… "Nadia is right…I am not aligned with either the Light or Dark Fae, but I do not have a motive other than to trap a creature intent upon the destruction of the Fae."

Bo couldn't resist adding, "However, Nadia's Dark Fae employer would love to own the cure for the disease here in the Congo. It would give the Morrigan the opportunity to come out on top in relation to Light and Dark Fae politics. As much as I dislike both sides…the cure should go to the Light Fae. They will actually follow the rules and distribute the cure to one and all."

Lauren nodded in understanding fascinated by information that made rational sense. Finally, the pieces were coming together!

Bo continued… her tone urgent. "Time is running out…it's imperative that I go the Burial Ground immediately and face the Garuda. I have a special tool to trap it and then I'll need to take it back to a friend, who will take care of it once and for all."

Smiling Lauren grabbed Bo's hand pulling her to the door. "I think I can help you with that."

Bo looked at Lauren quizzically. "How?"

The doctor nodded her head in the direction of the shiny helicopter parked in a clearing 25 ft. away.

Bo looked horrified. "I can't fly that thing!"

"Oh? Well, I suppose it's a good thing I can. Let's go!" Grinning Lauren responded as she pulled a pleasantly surprised succubus along.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Savage Congo**

**Mission: Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…**

**Chapter 8**

Totally turned on…Bo observed an excited Lauren "geek out" rattling off information almost faster than Bo's brain could process it.

As Bo attempted to keep up with the determined doctor's quick pace…she admired Lauren's confident swagger as bits of the one way conversation reached her mind… "UH-72 Lakota helicopter…medivac …twin engine…single bladed rotor…used by American Army…travels 2850 km before refueling."

Bo smiled with wonder… what could this woman…not do? She was the most amazing person she had ever met and that included humans and fae.

Bo felt an overwhelming urge to just stop the lovely doctor in her tracks and kiss her senseless!

Entering the sophisticated machine…Lauren handed Bo a headset. "Wear this…it'll drown out the noise and allow us to communicate."

Not exactly comfortable with flying…Bo could not hide her apprehension. Lauren reached out a comforting hand and squeezed the anxious succubus's knee reassuringly.

Bo adjusted the headset and watched fascinated as the doctor clicked switches…tapped gauges and pressed the ignition. The machine rumbled to life causing Bo's stomach to lurch.

Lauren grinned again at Bo's expression. She recalled a poem "Dulce Et Decorum Est and thought… like the soldier in the poem…Bo looked like "a devil sick of sin." That's pretty darn sick! She laughed as she punched in GPS coordinates.

Lauren was sympathetic, but found it slightly amusing that such a powerful fae would be so afraid of flying.

Leaning over, the doctor quickly checked the tense succubus's seatbelt making sure she was seated securely before pulling back on the steering column and achieving lift off.

As the craft traveled above the tree line, Bo's nerves calmed. Lauren operated the craft like a pro. She maintained a steady path and moderate speed with no sudden moves. In fact, the ride was so smooth it almost lulled Bo to sleep.

Shaking away her lethargy, Bo noticed the sun moving lower on the horizon. It looked as if they might have to face the Garuda at night. Not good.

She couldn't believe the busy day they'd had. Suddenly sober…Bo glanced at the woman capably controlling the craft…worried for her safety. The doctor was after all…human.

Bo was startled to hear Lauren's voice in her headset very clearly. "Bo, what are the symptoms of Garuda possession? "

Bo answered into the mouthpiece, "Blackouts, fever, erratic…often violent behavior."

"And the creature feeds from fear, anger and aggression," Lauren mumbled thoughtfully.

Bo could almost see the gears turning in Lauren's mind crunching the information as she multi-tasked between checking gauges and fine-tuning the controls.

Lauren appeared distracted… thinking out loud, "I don't know how it is possible, but those were the symptoms of all my patients back in the infirmary before I induced coma. I have developed a serum to keep the virus dormant, but haven't found a cure yet. Maybe the Garuda was able to infect the patients because they were weak from the virus?"

Bo pursed her lips thoughtfully as she commented, "So, the fae in the infirmary were possibly Garuda food before you induced the comas…interesting."

It did make sense. The patients were inmates of a fae penal colony. It had to be a miserable existence for them, so there was bound to be plenty of anger and aggression for the Garuda to feed on. Maybe the misery at the prison camp had awakened the starving Garuda.

"Lauren, I think we have an advantage. Now that the Garuda's food sources are lying in comas...wouldn't it shut off his ability to feed from them? This should weaken him a lot…right?"

Lauren considered Bo's idea. "I certainly hope so." Lauren looked apprehensive as she circled a small clearing. "We're here."

Bo checked the sun and realized they had maybe one hour of daylight left.

After landing…Bo and Lauren carefully walked through the burial ground. Broken vine encrusted stone markers littered the area.

"This place is soooo beyond creepy." Bo whispered as they made it to the far side of the ancient cemetery. Both women noticed the cave at the same time.

Narrowing her eyes…Bo shrugged nodding in the direction of the cave indicating they should begin there.

Lauren halted Bo with a soft touch to her arm, "Wait Bo, I have an idea. The Garuda feeds from negative emotions. We can't approach him with fear and anger. Therefore, we must somehow protect our thoughts when we enter the cave."

Bo nodded agreeing. "How?"

Lauren gave her the little half smile Bo loved as she answered, "Well, as a scientist I am very adept at compartmentalizing my emotions. I can just recite random scientific facts to protect myself from the Garuda."

"Good for you! But, I wear my emotions on my sleeve. He'll eat me alive!" Bo complained in a panic.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Lauren said as she moved closer her mouth bare inches from Bo's.

Aroused by Lauren's closeness…Bo felt her heart quicken. "What are you doing?"

Lauren murmured softly…so close Bo could feel the warmth of her breath. "When we enter the cave…I want you to remember our activities at the waterfall earlier today. Sexual pleasure is a succubus's strength. The Garuda cannot feed on pleasure…only pain. Focus on the images within your mind. When the Garuda tries to goad you…just remember this."

Lauren moved in and pressed her lips to Bo's with an urgency that took the succubus's breath away.

Bo's worries were quickly forgotten as Lauren melted into her body. The pleasure rocked her to her core as Bo opened her mouth wider…eagerly accepting Lauren's seeking tongue.

Groaning the stimulated succubus slid her hands through Lauren's luxurious hair responding passionately to the unexpected contact with the beautiful doctor.

All too soon…Lauren broke off the kiss.

"Ahh…noooo…back to business," Bo moaned disappointed.

xxxx

As the two women entered the cave hand in hand, they were met with maniacal laughter echoing throughout the cave.

Torches lined the cave walls creating macabre shadows guaranteed to spook even the bravest.

Bo wrinkled her nose at the pungent odor in stale air. Firebird indeed, Bo snorted in disgust…smells more like a chicken coop.

Feeling nervous energy radiating throughout her body Bo remembered the doctor's wise advice and closed her eyes visualizing a very naked doctor lying under a very naked succubus making love at the waterfall.

In her mind, Bo's hands and mouth skimmed along Lauren's sun warmed skin…the smell of wild honeysuckle in the air…the white noise of the water crashing down upon the rocks…

The crazy laughter made Lauren's heart begin to beat so hard she could hear it pounding in her ears.

She squeezed Bo's hand tighter as she began reciting… mitosis is the replication of cells, viruses have two cycles, lytic and lysogenic, heterotrophic single celled organisms feed on organic material…

As they made it to the main chamber, a hideous man favoring a sumo wrestler came forth from the shadows. He was huge…obese, at least 350 lbs. and stood at around 6'8 or 6'9.

His pasty complexion looked as if he had rarely seen the sun and a nasty rash covered his exposed flesh. His bald head looked malformed and his beady eyes glowed red as he leered at the uneasy women.

Bo licked her lips nervously. She wasn't exactly sure she could take him physically if he proved immune to her power. She grimaced. Then again…she couldn't see getting close enough to use her power. She certainly wasn't locking lips with this monstrosity _ever_! The very thought made her want to gag!

Bo touched the machete in the sheath at her hip. It would have to do. Hopefully the Garuda was weak and this wouldn't be much of a fight.

She reached into her pocket and retrieved the Garuda sensor. It lit up like a flashlight. So, the Garuda had infected this mess of a fae or underfae or whatever…Bo couldn't decide.

Breaking the silence…she taunted the creature. "Gee…you'd think you could have found a better looking body to inhabit."

"Good idea…how about yours? The giant hissed as he stalked toward Bo.

Bo felt hysterical laughter rise to the surface as she heard Lauren chanting frantically about DNA and proteins.

Still holding Lauren's hand…Bo pulled her closer longing to wrap herself around the frightened doctor and protect her from this foul being.

Suddenly, Bo felt an unpleasant sensation…as if a foreign entity was trying to touch her mind with dirty fingers. Yuk! She thought as the Garuda instigated his first attack!

She quickly fought back…visualizing Lauren's lips parting under her own…teeth gently teasing the blonds cute bottom lip. She heard the obscene man laugh nastily.

"I sense the sweet darkness in you…succubus. When I become stronger I _will enjoy_ tasting you."

Bo felt the nausea rise in her throat thoroughly revolted by the idea.

Suddenly the Garuda lunged catching Bo by surprise breaking her hold on Lauren.

His fist smashed into Bo's face snapping her head back causing her to fall to the ground. Bo struggled to rise as a trail of blood ran down the side of her mouth.

Wiping her mouth Bo cursed under her breath. "Damn! Sucker punched two times in one day! I'm slipping."

The Garuda made the mistake of ignoring the doctor as he stalked forward intent on cornering Bo.

Lauren quickly approached his blind side…sidestepped the brutish man and gave him a strategic kick to the side of the knee, pleased to hear a crack followed by a satisfying howl of pain as she dislocated the giant's knee.

Not giving him a chance to recover, she quickly gave him a hand chop to the throat causing him to bend over choking for air.

Before she could go for his eyes…the huge man straightened and popped his knee back in with a pained grunt. He then proceeded to seize the struggling doctor by the throat slinging her across the room like a ragdoll.

Bo screamed Lauren's name as she raced to her side. Lauren got up slowly motioning to Bo that she was okay.

The enraged succubus turned to the Garuda possessed ogre…her eyes flashing blue fire.

No longer in control of her fury her darkness poured forth …her voice deepening, "How dare you touch my consort…you filthy being? You're less than the lowliest worm to my power. I am the alpha and the omega…the beginning and the end…the light and the dark. All fae and all humans will worship at my feet and…you? You will just be dead."

A blue electrical field suddenly surrounded Bo…her eyes glowing ominously. The energy in the air was a palpable thing.

Fear replaced arrogance on the ogre's face as he realized the succubus was the source of the power. Too late to run…he froze.

Bo's hand shot out taking him by the throat and lifting his bulk into the air as if he were a child.

Choking, he grabbed her hand…his eyes bulging as Bo sucked the chi from him in mere seconds leaving an empty shell for the Garuda to inhabit.

Lauren was shaken and more than a little frightened by Bo's impressive display of power, flattered but confused by the word "consort" but somehow managed to open Bo's pack and retrieve the box Bo had spoken of earlier.

Bo had said it was some sort of trap for the Garuda. Lauren opened the box which emitted a sharp keening sound.

The Garuda screamed as he was pulled from his host's now lifeless body…a red mist filling the air as the ghostly figure was sucked into the box. Lauren shut the lid tightly.

Bo dropped the ogre who fell into a crumpled heap at her feet drained of his life force.

Lauren was then mortified to see Bo's eyes roll back into her head and pass out falling to the cave floor unconscious.

Her heart in her throat, Lauren raced to Bo.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Savage Congo**

**Mission: Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…**

**Chapter 9**

Bo came to her senses gradually…the sound of Lauren's frantic voice finally bringing her around. Opening her eyes she was comforted to see Lauren's lovely face hovering above her own.

"What happened?" Bo groaned grabbing her head and attempting to rise. "Oh…wow! What a rush!" Bo grinned giddy with the power buzz.

Stopping Bo with a hand to her arm, Lauren spoke with authority. "Be still…let me check you."

Lauren pulled a small flashlight from her pocket and flashed the light into Bo's eyes. "Your eyes are dilating normally and the blue tint has faded," she spoke softly…her gaze thoughtful. "Other than the head rush; how do you feel? Do you not remember anything?"

Bo shook her head and noticed the ogre mere feet away, obviously very dead. Bo spied the box near Lauren. "I really hope the Garuda is in there, because I really don't feel like chasing a phantom fire demon right now."

Lauren smiled somewhat relieved by Bo's attempt at humor. "Yes, he's in there so you can rest easy. I suppose we can head back to camp."

xxxx

Once again the doctor manipulated the aircraft's controls for the smoothest ride ever. Lauren spoke into her headset, "GPS is a wonderful thing when you have to fly at night…just punch in the coordinates and you're wherever you want to be!"

Hiding a silly grin…Bo thought she'd like to program her own GPS to a location inside the doctor's pants.

Attempting to refocus her mind to a calmer subject she asked casually, "So, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Lauren answered modestly, "Ahhh, I had a few self defense classes in college. My sensei taught me well. She probably saved me from rape or worst because believe it or not, I had a stalker back then."

Bo wasn't surprised the beautiful doctor had dealt with some obsessive types in her past.

Lauren continued making light of the serious incident. "He didn't understand the words _not interested, so I pretty much had to show him_."

Bo grunted. "Sometimes actions speak louder than words."

Bo presented another question. "So, how did you know to use the box?"

Lauren grinned. "Well I can't really pat myself too much on the back there. Luckily, you informed me that you had a tool to trap the Garuda. The box was the only item in your pack so…it was kind of obvious. I'm just happy there wasn't a hidden mechanism or magic word to open it. The end result might have been very different otherwise."

Lauren redirected the conversation curiosity overcoming her. "So, do you have these blackouts often?"

Bo cautiously replied remembering the Lich incident. "I've had one other occurrence. I don't recall it either."

"Bo, you said some strange things and your power surrounded you like a protective field. The Garuda didn't have a chance. Psychologically speaking… this could be an alternate personality exerting itself. I've read a little about this condition in the human world…but not the fae."

"Like a split personality?" Bo seemed frightened but intrigued by the possibility.

Lauren continued thoughtfully, "Yes…but this personality knew how to utilize power that might be hidden to you in your present state. I felt the power emanate from you. You may have untapped potential that you're not aware of and stressful situations release the part of you that is repressed. It's just a thought."

"What else did I say?" Curious, Bo prodded the doctor for more information.

Lauren blushed and seemed a little reluctant to answer, but finally gave in to Bo's gentle insistence. "You seemed angry that the ogre had manhandled your _consort_."

Bo hid a smile. No surprise there she thought. Looks like she and her split personality had something in common…an all consuming desire for the same sexy doctor.

Bo looked out at the beautiful Congo landscape immersed in moonlight and felt a momentary pang as she realized the future she was heading back to would be different. She had already decided to forgo Trick's warning and have a conversation with the Morrigan and the Ash before leaving this time.

She couldn't leave without the reassurance that Lauren would be protected. If she had to, she would hold Nadia's blood thrall over Evony and blackmail her into backing away from Lauren.

As for the Ash…she would use her familial ties to intimidate him if necessary. She was after all…the Blood King's granddaughter.

Looking back at Lauren's delicate profile…her stubborn chin and cute slightly upturned nose…Bo felt her emotions rise to the surface.

The full moon shone through the glass of the helicopter illuminating the interior with a ghostly glow. Bo thought Lauren looked like a fairy princess as the moon bathed her in silver light.

She wanted this woman so badly!

Her body seemed to be in a constant state of arousal when Lauren was around. It was a small wonder she was able to accomplish her mission and if it hadn't been for Lauren…she knew without a doubt she would have failed.

As a succubus she had tasted so many people…so many different flavors. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish between them.

Some people were bland…some spicy…some sweet…some incredibly bitter, but Lauren was unique.

She was like red wine and dark chocolate savored together. Her flavor was complicated…not easily discernible, but damn if you didn't want to indulge until inebriated.

Studying the doctor intently, Bo smirked when she realized Lauren's sexual aura rated about a 10.

Elated, Bo was content that she wasn't the only one… _love drunk_ at the moment.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet Savage Congo**

**Mission: Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…**

**Chapter 10**

Bo couldn't take her eyes from Lauren. Tomorrow she would be gone… returning to an uncertain future. Her heart ached at the thought. How would her actions in the past affect the future?

Would she remember anything when she made it back to her time dimension or would her memories be gone? Where would Lauren be in this future? Could she implore Trick to protect her?

As the thoughts churned inside Bo's head, the possibilities made her head hurt.

I'm just not going to think about that. It's a gorgeous night and I need to seize it…dammit! Carpe Noctem!

"The stars are really bright tonight." Bo commented softly into her headset as she lightly ran her fingertip down Lauren's bare arm causing the doctor to visibly tremble. Bo smiled in anticipation… delighted to see Lauren's sexual aura "off the charts."

Confident of Lauren's arousal…Bo continued her exploration… tracing her finger from the back of Lauren's hand down a tanned leg moving over her calf and then moving back up ending at the opening of Lauren's khaki shorts.

Lauren's chest rose and fell with quick breaths. Bo noticed the erratic pulse in the doctor's lovely throat as she pushed her hand into Lauren's shorts.

Lauren sucked in a startled breath and began to stutter…"It's amazing that the nearest star other than our own Sun of course…is only 4.27 light years away in the Alpha Centauri System.

Bo grinned. She recognized Lauren's moments of "geeking out" as her way of handling situations that made her jumpy. She also knew the doctor was tired. It had been a very long day.

They both needed rest, but rest was far from her mind when she was so close to Lauren.

Bo's fingers found their way into Lauren's panties.

Her face flushing, the doctor squirmed uneasily in her seat rattling off more astronomy…her voice rising in pitch as Bo's searching fingertip found Lauren's pleasure point and began to play. "That large star to the west is actually Venus. It has been called the Morning Star when it rises in the East and the Evening Star when it resides in the West…like tonight."

The doctor's voice broke into a whimper as Bo used her hand to push Lauren's legs farther apart gaining more access to her wet heat.

Flustered but not resistant, Lauren continued. "After the moon, it's the brightest natural object in the night sky."

"Venus…huh? Isn't she the Goddess of love? Bo questioned seductively into her headset as she slipped her fingers into Lauren's heat…eliciting a pleasured gasp from the doctor.

Losing her focus for a moment, Lauren inadvertently pulled back on the steering column lifting the craft several hundred feet up at a dizzying acceleration rate.

Bo quickly removed her questing hand and grabbed the "oh shit" handle beside the doorway attempting to secure herself.

Lauren regained control of the craft bringing it back to the correct altitude.

Glancing at Bo sheepishly she apologized with a crooked smile… "Sorry for the wild ride."

Bo shook her head and laughed as the adrenaline rushed through her body, "No, my bad. I was actually attempting to take _you_ on a wild ride at a very inappropriate moment."

Unable to disguise the disappointment in her voice Bo asked, "So, how much farther?"

She truly hoped she could control herself and not ravish Lauren right there in the pilot's seat when they landed.

Because of the situation, she knew it probably wasn't wise or fair to instigate sex, but she wanted this one time with Lauren…before all the drama…the heartache…the angst of the future.

The past several days Bo had enjoyed the raw feelings between them…the build-up…the anticipation.

It was now show time.

xxxx

Lauren felt the succubus's hot gaze and tried not to come undone. Losing her concentration she landed the helicopter with a thud…anxious to reach the ground.

An anticipatory shiver worked its way down her body as she met Bo's hungry eyes.

Aching with desire, her body craved that wild ride Bo spoke of earlier. It had been absolute torture enduring the remaining 30 minute ride back to camp while fevered thoughts of Bo's fingers touching her…stroking her… almost drove her insane. She had never wanted someone so badly.

Bo quickly strode around the side of the aircraft to help Lauren from her seat. Lauren slid down Bo's body to land softly on the ground…her every nerve ending alive with the touch of the succubus's body.

Bo tenderly cupped the doctor's face… her tone full of meaning, "I just want you to know that I am not using my abilities on you. The feelings between us right now are very real. I want you and I find it so incredibly sexy that you want me just as much. _You want_ _me. Me_…not the succubus…but the person. I find that so damn erotic."

xxxx

Lauren didn't know sex could be so explosive as she and Bo stumbled through her tent door…scattering clothing along the way… to land softly on her bed…arms and legs intertwined as mouths fused together.

On her back…legs spread wide…Lauren felt she would implode as Bo turned her attention to her throbbing bud and began to stroke it with her mouth.

When Lauren thought she could not endure another moment of Bo's teasing tongue, the aroused succubus replaced her mouth with fingers and continued the assault upon the doctor's already overloaded senses.

After slowly kissing her way back up to Lauren's mouth…Bo worked her way back down between Lauren's legs…her mouth once again tasting the beautiful doctor like a starving woman.

Lauren thought she would go mad with the sensation as Bo's tongue found her clit nibbling while stroking two fingers roughly in and out of her slickened channel.

Hot pleasure flowed throughout her body… her limbs tensing as Bo worked her towards release.

Panting…Lauren thought she would break the headboard straining for the orgasm that felt right there… yet somehow was still out of reach.

"Oh…Bo…don't stop," Lauren begged pushing Bo's hand down on her harder. Then with an anguished moan…she came.

Bo slid up Lauren's body and facing each other…the women laughed…both exhausted by the build-up and release.

Attempting to catch her breath and slow her heartbeat…Lauren held Bo close…surprised by the intense orgasm she'd just experienced and aching to return the pleasure.

Tenderly moving her hand along the length of Bo's naked body Lauren found herself ready for the next session.

xxxx

Bo groaned as Lauren swirled her tongue around a hardening nipple. She could feel the wetness between her legs as she watched Lauren's mouth suck and tease her breasts.

Excited Bo rubbed herself against the doctor's thigh…gasping as Lauren's fingers abruptly found her wet entrance and entered her.

Holding the doctor close…hands entangled in her glorious blond tresses…Bo shuddered at the building sensation…grinding her pelvis back and forth against Lauren's deft fingers.

"Is this what you want? Lauren's voice was husky…seductive…causing Bo to tremble with the intensity of her desire.

"Ohhh…yes," Bo pleaded as Lauren pulled the pliant succubus into her lap…wrapping Bo's legs around her body while increasing the rhythm and pressure.

Thrilled by Lauren's boldness…Bo gasped, "Yes…faster…yesssss…her body convulsing around Lauren's fingers as she came hard. Spasms of pleasure overtook her.

She was pleasantly surprised by Lauren's lack of inhibition. Future Lauren had always held back. This Lauren was confident and ready to give way to her passion.

Once again Bo felt anger for the way Lauren was treated by the Fae. This Lauren was innocent of Fae politics and duplicity. Bo was happy she had decided to let nature take its course. She would always treasure this night.

Lauren smiled quizzically at Bo's serious expression. "What's wrong?"

Bo shrugged away her thoughts and gave Lauren a teasing smile… "Nothing…let's not think about anything but this," she said as her lips claimed Lauren's hot mouth again.

To be continued...

Note: Sorry! I haven't updated in forever! New job is killing me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Mission: Bo travels back in time to meet up with Dr. Lewis in the Congo rainforest with the intention of trapping a hungry Garuda and stopping a Fae War…**

**Chapter 11**

Lauren awoke slowly her eyes adjusting to the early morning light. Sweeping her hand across the opposite side of the bed, she realized Bo was gone. Sated by a full night of lovemaking, she stretched lazily…missing the other woman's warmth already.

Where was Bo? It would be so nice to stay in bed all day and continue last night's activities. Lauren blushed as she became aware of the tenderness between her thighs.

A self-satisfied smirk played about her lips as she thought of Bo's stamina and how she…a little 'ol human had actually managed to maintain sexual pace with a succubus.

Thanking the heavens for her own endurance…she rolled her eyes upward with pride. It had been a sex marathon…any fantasy position Lauren had ever imagined was indulged in.

Bo had no reservations what-so-ever. It was the rawest carnal experience of her life and she knew nothing would ever come close to approaching the experience.

Then again…Bo seemed very creative. Lauren smiled…a blush creeping up her neck.

Hugging a pillow…she inhaled Bo's scent…delighted it still lingered.

Even though she had only a few hours sleep…she didn't feel groggy. For the first time in a long while…Lauren looked forward to the day.

Suddenly, Lauren frowned…worry marring her brow. She was aware Bo had to leave for a time because of her mission…but surely after last night…she'd be back?

Her mood changed in an instant…ugly doubts clouding her mind. Maybe last night was only a pleasant diversion. Maybe it was nothing extraordinary and didn't mean anything to the succubus. Last night might have been very ordinary to a succubus.

Lauren bit her lower lip…the thoughts torturing her. She had never felt so vulnerable. From her readings about succubi, they were not necessarily monogamous…did they even know how to love?

Lauren realized it was very early to think about love, but how else could she explain the strong feelings she had for Bo? It brought the question to her mind…did they make wild passionate love last night or did they have wild passionate sex?

Pulling herself together…Lauren decided it would be best to confront Bo in person and find the answers. Logically, she knew fear was an unproductive emotion.

xxxx

Bo had left bed early to find the satellite phone. After speaking to Trick…she felt much better. He was relieved to hear she and Lauren had apprehended the Garuda.

Bo then explained to Trick how she had accidently blood thralled Nadia and she described her plan to use Nadia's condition to blackmail the Morrigan into backing away from Lauren.

Trick promised Lachlan and the Morrigan would be at the Dal when she, Nadia, and the entrapped Garuda arrived the next evening. Then Lachlan would deal with the last surviving Garuda as only the Naga knew how to do.

Trick had reluctantly agreed to offer Lauren his protection after she developed the cure…should the Ash try to manipulate Lauren into slavery again. Trick seemed at first unwilling to reveal his identity, but caved under Bo's insistence that it would be revealed eventually.

Bo was relieved. Now…Lauren had the protection of her powerful Grandfather. The Ash wouldn't stand a chance.

If the arrangement worked as planned…she should return to the future and find Lauren a free woman under the Blood King's protection.

After she returned to the future, Trick thought Bo's memories would mesh with that particular reality and her memories of the old future where the Garuda was winning would seem like a bad dream. How her mind dealt with the two sets of memories would be a mystery they would have to face upon her return to the future.

By adjusting the past…she was readjusting her future.

Bo smiled as erotic images from the previous evening assailed her thoughts.

Walking back to Lauren's tent Bo contemplated her feelings. She had never felt such mind numbing passion. Last night went beyond sex. Now, she knew how an addict must feel. The pleasure she and Lauren had experienced left her aching for more.

She'd had plenty of sex before with Dyson and various others before Lauren…but the quality of the sex wasn't the same. Bo knew it must be the difference love makes. Standing in front of the door to the doctor's tent…Bo felt optimistic everything would work out.

xxxx

Lauren careened into Bo as the other woman entered the tent. Embarrassed Lauren began to extract herself from Bo's arms. "Whoaaa! What's your hurry?" Bo laughed reluctant to allow Lauren out of her embrace.

Looking deeply into Bo's eyes…Lauren spoke. "Bo we should talk."

Bo felt a cold dread seep into her mind at Lauren's serious tone. Did Lauren regret last night? She didn't know if she could return to a future where regret tainted their feelings.

Lauren continued quickly...her words tumbling from her lips, "I know you're a succubus and last night was probably routine for you…but it was the most extraordinary experience I've ever had. I know it was the flood of sex hormones and possibly even surging brain chemicals called monoamines. It's actually interesting but those chemicals are also found in chocolate and strawberries. Pheromones could also…"

Amused and somewhat aroused by Lauren's geek attack, Bo moved in closer to the nervous doctor raising her voice to interrupt Lauren's endearing ramblings. "Calm down…Lauren! Last night was far from routine for me. Honestly…it was the most magical experience ever!"

Lauren was caught by the sincere emotion in the succubus's eyes as Bo continued. "It was different, because my succubus nature didn't control the experience. I did not feed or use my influence on you. It was just two people making love. It's really that simple."

Bo finished her impassioned tirade as her hands slid through Lauren's blond locks pulling the flustered doctor into a passionate kiss.

Eagerly melting into the kiss, Lauren felt her early morning giddiness return. She grinned happily…life was good again!

xxxx

Bo and Lauren stood beside the helicopter…waiting for Nadia to load the bags. Every so often Lauren caught the lovesick look Nadia sent Bo's way and felt sad and more than a little guilty that she didn't feel even a twinge of jealousy.

It must have been fate that brought Bo to her and saved her from a huge mistake with Nadia.

Bo studied Lauren's woebegone expression and placed a gentle hand upon her arm. Making small talk she spoke softly. "It's a good thing Nadia can fly this thing. I have to get her back to the Dal immediately to reverse the blood thrall. I also have a friend who will take care of the Garuda."

"Will you come back, Bo?" Lauren's voice cracked with emotion betraying her insecurity.

Pulling Lauren into a comforting embrace, Bo firmly reassured the teary eyed doctor. "I will find you again Lauren. In the meantime…my Grandfather will remain in touch with you. He's a very powerful Fae and will protect you should the need arise."

Pulling away slightly Bo placed both hands on the doctor's shoulders. Her eyes shiny with tears…Bo confessed. "I am like totally crazy in love with you and knew it the first time I laid eyes on you. I'll never let you go…no matter what happens. This is not goodbye!"

Bo's admission sent delighted chills throughout Lauren's body.

Lauren's words poured forth "I love you, too… Bo. It was so quick…it's really beyond any science I know…but, I'm sure there is some type of study I've missed somehow." Bo laughed and rolled her eyes…Lauren the scientist…always analyzing.

xxxx

As the helicopter flew away into the distance Lauren's heart weighed heavy, but she knew deep inside she'd see Bo again. It was really only a matter of time.

_-The End…for now._

Note: I hated to end the story so abruptly, but unfortunately I have a new job that I must focus on for awhile, so I don't have much time to devote to writing. I really wanted to take the fic into the future where there are all sorts of possibilities. When I have more time, I may write a sequel. I hope everyone enjoyed how vocal and open Bo and Lauren were in the story. They dance around each other so much on the show that I wanted them to just freakin' say it! Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
